If I Only Had One Wish
by Kayleen143
Summary: "If I only had one wish, it would be to never spend a day without you. Never having to take my eyes off of you. Never having to worry about tomorrow, only having to worry about the next time I'll hold you in my arms. Well, I guess that's why they call this place Neverland."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Can I just say I love OUAT? and Peter Pan? and that when they combined the two I was extremely happy? Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

I heard voices murmuring around me.

"The shadow brought a GIRL?!"

"What the heck is this?"

"What's the shadow playing at?"

"Shhh. She's waking up."

My eyelids fluttered open. As the world focused in around me, I noticed a group of rather dirty looking boys gathered around me.

"Who are you?" I asked the boys around me.

The tallest guy stepped forward. "Who are you?"

I pushed myself up off the ground, swaying slightly as I got to my feet. "I asked you first."

Laughter erupted from among the group.

"She's got spunk, I'll give her that." A new voice spoke up, although not from the group, but from up above.

I looked up and saw a boy looking down at me from a tree. "What's your name?"

The boy smirked, "I'm Peter, Peter Pan."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Yeah, and I'm Sleeping Beauty,"

Peter laughed. "You could be, you were out for a long time."

I shook my head, "Where am I?"

Peter smirked again and hopped down from the tree, "Why you're in Neverland of course! Where else would else would Peter Pan and his lost boys be?"

I looked around at the other boys gathered around me, "You're the lost boys?"

The tall one spoke again, "Yes."

I laughed and turned to Peter, "I thought the lost boys would be more...I don't know, boys?" I pointed to the tall one, "He's at least 18."

The tall one growled at her and moved forward, swinging his club.

"Felix!" Peter said harshly, causing the boy to stop and look even more angry. Peter moved forward and stood between me and Felix.

"Now Felix, we don't want to hurt the newest addition to our little family."

I looked at Peter, seriously doubting his sanity, "I am NOT becoming a member of this freak show." I said firmly. "I want you to take me home this instant."

Peter turned towards me, all mischief gone from his face. I took a step back, I had hoped I would never see that look on someone's face again. The last time I did...well let's just say I still had the scars.

"No one leaves Neverland without my permission," Peter snarled. "and you don't have it. So you can either join us, or you can stay out here, alone."

He turned away from me and walked back to the lost boys, "Lost boys! Back to camp!"

The boys turned, whooping and hollering, headed into the forest. Peter turned back before he followed them,

"The choice is yours Julia Jones."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I watched as Peter disappeared into the forest. I smirked, did he really think that leaving me alone in a dark forest was going to scare me into coming with him? If he did, he was sorely mistaken. This wasn't the first time I've had to survive on my own. I took a deep breath and looked around, there were plenty of trees I could climb, and I recognized some edible plants. I sighed heavily and began to make myself a weapon.

Peter's POV

I watched as the new girl, Julia, grabbed a good sized stick off the ground and took a knife out of her boot. She sat on a boulder and began to shape what looked like to be a bow. I was slightly surprised, I didn't think a girl would know how to make a bow. Felix came up behind and watched her.

"What the shadow tell you about her?" he asked quietly.

I frowned, "Not much, just her name."

Felix looked surprised, "Did he say why?"

I shook my head, "No, just that she was important." I laughed at the doubtful look on his face. "The shadow hasn't lied to me yet, if it says she's important, then she's important."

Felix and I both turned to look at Julia, who now was pulling her hair back into a braid.

"Stupid hair, always getting in the way…" she muttered under her breath.

Felix and I both laughed at her remark,

"You gonna tell her that she can just imagine a bow? Or let her suffer?"

I stared thoughtfully at Julia, who was now back at work at fashioning her bow. "I think I'll let her suffer a bit longer."

"Do you think she believes enough?"

"Shadow wouldn't have brought her here if she didn't."

Felix nodded and laughed as Julia sliced her finger and let out a very loud, "DANG IT!"

"Oh yes…" I thought to myself, "This girl is going to be very fun to play with."

Julia's POV

I sucked on my thumb, hating the metallic taste of blood. I heard laughter come from the forest around me. I jumped up and held my knife out in front of me, "Who's there?"

I heard quiet whispering then the branches rustled and the tall boy, Felix I think, came walking out of the woods.

I glared at him, "Does Pan expect me to give up already?"

Felix gave me a smirk, "Well it hasn't even been ten minutes and already you've hurt yourself."

I laughed lightly at his remark, "If he thinks one little cut is going to have me running to him, he's wrong. I've been through worse." My voice darkened at the end and I turned away from him, hiding the sudden tears that had filled my eyes.

Felix coughed, suddenly uncomfortable. "Pan asked me to invite you to dinner, if you're interested."

I quickly gave my eyes a quick wipe before turning to face him again, "Tell him thanks, but no thanks."

Felix looked at me disbelievingly, "Why are you so against Pan?"

I gave him an "are you kidding me" look. "Well let me count the ways...one, his stupid shadow took me away from my home, two, he won't let me go home, and three, does he really expect me to believe that he just wants me to come for dinner." I scoffed. "Please Felix, I thought even your tiny little brain could figure it out."

He shot me a death glare and began walking away, "Fine, than you can starve."

I laughed darkly as he walked away, "Oh I don't think so."

He turned back and gave me look, then disappeared into the trees.

After I was sure he was gone, I sank slowly to the ground and pulled my knees into my chest. "No, no, no!" I thought silently to myself. There was no way I was going to let those memories surface now, not after I've worked so hard to bury them.

Peter's POV

I watched as Julie sank to the ground, this girl seem to have a tragic past. I smiled, eyeing the girl who was trying to pull herself together. Girls like her always fell for boys like me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Julia's POV

I stared at the flickering fire as my memories took over.

"_Julia, my sweet daughter, stay safe." My mother whispered to me as she set me inside the barrel. _

"_Mama, what's going on?" I asked her, my voice shaking._

"_Pirates are attacking the ship, you need to be very quiet so they don't hear you."_

_I reached out for her, "Mama! Don't leave me."_

_She reached down and touched my face. "I'm sorry love, I can't stay with you this time." She wiped away tears from her eyes before she put the top of the barrel over me. I obeyed her and stayed quiet, although I cried silently into my sleeve._

I reached up and wiped the tears from my own eyes. I hadn't thought about my mother in a long time, it was too painful. I heard a twig snap and immediately jumped into action. I grabbed the bow I had made and got ready to shoot. I heard laughter coming from the woods, and then a slow clap.

"You've got quick reflexes." A voice came from behind me. I whipped around and shot an arrow towards the source of the voice. "Unfortunately for you, so do I."

Peter Pan was standing a few feet away from me, the arrow I had shot at him in his hand. He shook his head and tossed the arrow at my feet.

"What do you want Pan?" I asked him angrily as I picked up my arrow. He smiled and sat down next to me. I scooted away and held out my dagger. "Keep your distance Pan."

He raised his eyebrow, "What, you don't trust me?"

I laughed humorously, "Did you expect me to?"

He smiled, "Of course not." I gave him a long, searching look before putting my dagger back in my boot. He looked surprised at the gesture.

"Did you decide to trust me?" He asked.

I scoffed, "Of course not, I just decided that if you wanted me dead you would've tried to kill me already."

He laughed, "If I wanted you dead, you would be already."

I gave him a look, "I don't think so."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh really." He picked a stick up off the ground and tossed it to me. I caught it in my left hand. When I looked back at him, he had a sword in his hand. I gave him a disbelieving look.

"You're really going to fight me with a sword? When I only have a stick?"

He gave me a sickening smile, "If you really wanted a sword, you could have one. All you have to do is believe."

I sighed, exasperated. "Believe what?"

He disappeared in front of me and reappeared behind me. He gripped my arm from behind and whispered in my ear, "That this stick can turn into a sword."

I whipped around to ask him what the heck he meant but he was gone. I looked around but he was nowhere to be found. I sighed and looked at the stick. What did Pan mean it could turn into a sword? That was impossible. At least, for me it is. I don't have magic. Back in the Enchanted Forest, people who had magic were people to be afraid of. The only ones who had magic that were good were the fairies. I sighed again and shrugged, it wouldn't hurt to try. Who knows? Maybe this realm was different. I closed my eyes and imagined a sword in my hand. I waited for a few seconds before opening my eyes. To my surprise, there, in my hand, was a sword.

"What the-"

Suddenly, I heard clapping coming from behind me. I whipped around, sword at the ready. Pan stood there, a satisfied smile on his face. He pulled his sword out of it's sheath and held it up.

"Congratulations Julia, you used magic. Now...are you ready to fight?"

I smirked at him, "I was raised by pirates Pan, are YOU ready?"

**A/N: Oooooooooooooo...suspense! **


End file.
